Daño
by Nicorinth
Summary: Se lastimaba a sí mismo sin proponérselo; por suerte siempre habría alguien a su lado que lo ayudaría a aminorar el dolor.


**Lo**s personajes de Free! no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple placer de escribir.

* * *

**Daño **

Ese día el entrenamiento había sido duro y agotador.

Realmente exhaustivo.

Sin embargo, a Makoto le invadieron unas irresistibles ganas de quedarse unos minutos más nadando en la piscina y aunque era muy poco común en él hacerlo, decidió continuar entrenando un poco más mientras Rei y Nagisa se adelantaban caminando rumbo a los vestidores.

—No hay ningún problema, Makoto-senpai —expresó encantada la chica pelirroja—. Yo mediré su tiempo.

—Muchas gracias, Kou-chan —sonrió en agradecimiento, para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente a la alberca.

A la pequeña manager se le iluminó la mirada y se colorearon sus mejillas al poder apreciar el movimiento que tenían los tonificados músculos de la espalda del capitán del club al ir caminando. Claro que eso no era nada comparado con la espectacular visión que le era proporcionada cuando el castaño realizaba ejercicios de estiramiento, pero toda demostración de una ejercitada musculatura como esa debía ser apreciado con igual intensidad.

Oh, tenía que admitirlo, adoraba su puesto.

Makoto, por su parte, observó a Haruka deslizarse en uno de los carriles de la piscina, nadando con tranquilidad sin hacer uso de un estilo en específico y sonrío ante el panorama; se alejó de los carriles que colindaban con el de Haru para no molestarlo y de un brinco se sumergió en la alberca, se ajustó los googles y adquirió la posición adecuada para empezar con el nado de dorso, su estilo predilecto.

Gou lo contempló desde afuera, ya con un silbato entre los labios, un cronometro en una mano y una pequeña bandera en la otra. En cuanto lo creyó conveniente silbó con fuerza, marcándole la salida al nadador y oprimiendo el botón del aparato entre sus dedos, comenzando a medir el tiempo.

Fueron milésimas de segundo las que tardó el muchacho en impulsarse para salir después de oír el pitido, nadando ferozmente entre el agua, ejerciendo feroces patadas y brazadas que le permitían avanzar a gran velocidad. Conservaba una gran coordinación en sus extremidades, completamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que alcanzara la mitad de la piscina y se acercara con premura al otro lado de la misma, manteniendo ese ritmo vigoroso y vivaz con el que había arrancado, totalmente animado.

El fuerte blandir de la pequeña bandera se dejó ver en las inmediaciones, lo que marcó la indicación para que Makoto girara su figura sobre el agua en un ágil y rápido movimiento; impulsó su cuerpo con fuerza hasta que sus pies fueron capaces de tocar el muro de la alberca, flexionó sus rodillas y con un fuerte empuje salió disparado nuevamente, acomodando su cuerpo en el trayecto para adquirir nuevamente la posición de su estilo de nado y retomar sus enérgicos movimientos.

La velocidad con la que se deslizaba era asombrosa; sin duda alguna, había mejorado mucho desde que iniciaron el club, por lo que fue cuestión de segundos para que un segundo batir de bandera se avistase y el nadador realizara el mismo movimiento que lo impulsaría a seguir nadando.

La concentración se negaba a abandonarlo, por lo que su rostro mostraba una seriedad que pocas veces mantenía; hasta que vio una parvada de bellas aves con hermosos plumajes azules, que contrastaban a la perfección con la claridad y reluciente color que desprendía el cielo justo en ese momento. El paisaje lo maravilló y sus ojos brillaron encantados ante la visión.

Se dedicó entonces a admirar la imponente belleza del cielo que presumía con soltura su inmensidad añil junto a la esponjosidad que parecían tener las blancas nubes que lo surcaban; adornándolo como si éste poseyese enormes almohadones mullidos en los cuales cualquiera podría recostarse y pasar un reconfortante momento de quietud.

Los pájaros volaban con elegancia sobre su cabeza, agitando sus alas en un rítmico movimiento que podría presumirse de fino.

De inmediato, todos sus pensamientos se vieron absortos en la espléndida imagen que se presentaba ante sí, fascinándose con cada detalle y sonriendo cálidamente ante la sensación de confort que le provocaba el observar tal magnificencia.

—¡Cuidado, Makoto-senpai! —alcanzó a escuchar un chillido en la lejanía justo antes de que su cabeza impactara dolorosamente contra el muro— ¡Makoto-senpai!

Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios mientras sentía el mundo dar vueltas alrededor de sí y una fuerte punzada instalarse en la parte superior de su cabeza, haciendo un escandaloso eco en sus paredes craneales.

Adiós, bellas ensoñaciones.

Se enderezó en un instante, evitando así hundirse, y con ambas manos se sostuvo con urgencia la cabeza, tratando de detener la vibración que sentía, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes en un absurdo intento para lograr que el daño disminuyera, queriendo también apaciguar los inquietantes zumbidos que transitaban por sus vías auditivas. Su cuerpo se dobló al verse sometido a semejante suplicio.

No es que él fuese un exagerado, pero había sentido que su cerebro había rebotado dentro de él y se había salido de su lugar habitual, dejándole sentir un sufrimiento tan intenso que le recorrió hasta la quijada. La imagen de miles de pequeñas neuronas siendo golpeadas con brusquedad y muriendo ante el tremendo impacto surcó por un leve instante su imaginación.

El dolor era casi insoportable.

—¡Makoto! —un llamado de preocupación se dejó oír en las proximidades; lamentablemente su cabeza había recibido un golpe tal que el sonido le rebotaba aún más en los oídos, sintiendo como si le desgarraran el cerebro— ¡Makoto!

Aunque reconocía la voz y le enternecía que Haru se preocupase tanto por él, lo único que quería en ese preciso instante era que se callase porque no podía soportar el lacerante sonido, pero no podía decir nada, su boca no permitía que saliese palabra alguna; sólo se escapaban quejidos lastimeros.

Como si le hubiesen leído la mente, Haruka no volvió a hablar pero sintió cómo sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y lo jalaban con fuerza; incapaz de oponerse ante el movimiento por culpa del aturdimiento dentro del cual todavía se encontraba inmerso, se dejó llevar, sintiendo mareos al ser trasladado a otra parte en medio de la confusa oscuridad que aún le proporcionaban sus párpados.

Cuando se percató de que el movimiento había cesado fue consciente de que se encontraba recostado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil. Sintió una leve presión instalarse en su frente que, a pesar de ser un poco pesado, resultaba fresca y relajante. Sentía gotas de agua recorrerle el rostro.

Con esfuerzo abrió escasamente sus ojos, notando cómo pequeñas lágrimas se arremolinaban y entorpecían su vista tornándola difusa; por fortuna logró identificar unos penetrantes orbes azules que lo examinaban con intranquilidad desde una distancia demasiado corta. Con delicadeza, Haruka había apoyado su frente contra la de él y respiraba agitado, observándolo atentamente. Las gotas de agua resbalaban desde la faz al igual que del húmedo cabello de Haru hasta el rostro de Makoto, marcando un refrescante y lento recorrido sobre su piel. Las inquietas exhalaciones del pelinegro chocaban contra sus belfos.

—Makoto —habló en un susurro, con una expresión consternada.

El castaño sintió algunas lágrimas resbalar a los costados antes de abrir un poco los labios.

—Auch.

* * *

**Qu**ería hacer un drabble. No lo logré. Me propuse entonces una viñeta. No lo logré. Salió un one-shot.

**Ba**sado en una respuesta dada por Makoto durante su entrevista:

_"I believe you have many feelings concerning swimming, but what does swimming backstroke mean to you, Makoto-kun?"_  
I guess you can say it best suits me, including in terms of my personality… It feels great to be able to look at the sky while I'm swimming. But if I'm too absorbed in looking up and miss seeing the flag indicating that I've crossed 5 meters, I hit my head into the wall. That's very painful. (lol)

**Pe**rdonen por no traducir. Soy buena entendiendo, mala traduciendo. Pero la idea más o menos se explica en el fic.

**A m**í me ha pasado algo similar, no de forma tan potente(?), pero me ha pasado. Y es doloroso :(

**Qu**izá algún día escriba sobre el hermoso minino que alegra los días de Makoto... tal vez...


End file.
